


Build Me Up

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doctor Strange Kinkmeme, M/M, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Karl thinks he has Stephen all figured out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Doctor Strange KinkMeme on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Stephen has a praise kink. Mordo takes advantage of it.

It was so easy to manipulate Stephen Strange. From the first few lessons, Karl could tell that he could just simply coax him to do things by simply complementing the man. Every time he told him that he was doing better, or that he knew more, or that he excelled at something, Stephen looked at him as though he was a dehydrated man receiving water. It was no wonder he improved so quickly and with so much confidence after his his initial upsets. It seemed like he needed to hear words of praise at least five times a day to gain satisfaction from his life. He must had been starving for the attention after his accident, with no one to tell him he was the best. He was the most perfect teacher's pet, slightly annoying, but with so much passion it was admirable.

Karl though was not aware of the dangers of the type of personality Stephen possessed. The Ancient One once made an offhanded remark about how Karl would praise him, but he thought she was making a joke. When she said that Strange may interpret his praise as something else, he laughed, brushing off her worries. Her dry humor often was hard for him to understand fully, so sometimes he couldn’t interpertate her meaning correctly.

When Stephen cornered him outside the library in the courtyard one night, it surprised him. It was dark and silent, as all of the other students and residents were either eating or retired for the night. Stephen had been exiting from the library, carrying a tome on spiritual infestations. It was not a normal topic taught within the walls of Kamar-Taj, but it was a useful book for those practicing outside of it’s walls. 

“Oh, maybe you can help me Master Mordo.” Stephen called.

Karl stopped to look at the book with Stephen.

“So if I’m reading it correctly, these things,” he said, pointing to a picture, “will drain its host of all cognitive functions, leaving just a shell of a person?”

Karl smirked, “Those haven’t been seen for a hundred years, but that is correct.”

“And do you know how one would become infected with them?” Stephen asked.

He moved in a little closer with the book, making Karl feel a little uncomfortable. He had a hunch that Stephen knew exactly how a person became infected with the creatures.

“It’s only transmitted through bodily fluids, normally the exchange of saliva.”

His throat felt tight and he swallowed in response. His heart started to beat a little faster as Stephen pressed his lips against his. Karl pushed him away, stepping to the side and away from the stone wall. He looked at Stephen in shock.

“You are breaking the rules,” Karl blurted out.

“There are rules against asking a question?”

Karl’s eyes narrowed.

“There are rules against instructors having relationships with students.”

Stephen looked at him, a wickedness in his eyes.

“I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.”

It was shocking how bold he could be. 

“Come on. We all know that those rules are only so people can cover their asses if something goes wrong. They had us signing documents about those kinds of things yearly at the hospital, but it’s not like people actually paid attention to them. I see the way you look at me, and the way you talk to me. It’s different from the others. Don’t pretend like you don’t want to explore the possibilities,” Stephen replied.

He had never thought of a student in that way ever in his life. He had brought Stephen here to train him only because he seemed desperate at the time.

“There is a level of trust between the masters and the students, and any improper thoughts or feelings will hinder that. I suggest you clear your mind Strange, or you may find yourself back on the street!”

Karl turned and walked away, touching his mouth. The harder he tried to not think about the other man's lips, the more he was reminded of how soft they were. It was a shocking experience. Never before had a student come on to him. He now knew what the Ancient One had referred to before. Stephen had really misunderstood his intentions when he had lavished praise on him. He only sought to reward his student, not cause him to think Karl was trying to seduce him.

He made sure to lock the door to his room and close his windows. His mind raced with what had transpired. He went over all of his actions from the first moment they met. 

“My gods,” Karl whispered.

How could have Stephen not come to the conclusion he had? Although Karl knew in his head that he was training his student, from the outside it probably looked as though he was not only showing favoritism, but like he wanted the other man. He closed his eyes, his whole being feeling incredibly uncomfortable. 

There was a knock on the door, and Karl just looked at it. Then there was another bang.

“Master Mordo? I know you’re in there.”

His heart jumped as he raced to the door and flung it open.

“Shhh. Do you want others to come and see this?” Karl growled.

He pulled the man into his rooms before he had a chance to think.

“Look, I’m sorry about before. I’m not trying to cause trouble. I just honestly thought you were coming onto me. It wouldn’t be the first time a person in power did so.”

“Are you trying to apologize by bragging about yourself?” Karl asked.

Of course the man would do something like that. Stephen blinked, thinking about the question.

“I wasn’t bragging. Anyways, I came here to ask something. If you weren’t my teacher, would you have rejected me?”

Karl looked at him and thought for a moment.

“That is not an appropriate question.”

“I will take your lack of answer as an answer. Well, I will go, but I promise that once I leave this place, I will come to you again,” Stephen said.

It sounded more like a threat than a promise.

\----

When Karl had left Kamar-Taj for good, the last person he expected to see on his doorstep in Transylvania was Stephen Strange. He must have used a locating spell to track him.

“Why are you here?” Karl asked.

He narrowed his eyes at his former student, who stood in front of him like nothing had transpired in Hong Kong. His stance was filled with confidence that had not been there the last time they had met. 

“I promised when I left Kamar-Taj, I would come to you again. I know that we parted badly, but I’m ready to pay my bill,” Stephen joked.

He may have been amused if Stephen had not broken almost every law about time. Who knew what kind of things transpired in the dark dimension, and to what degree he had been affected by it.

“Do you still want to reject me?” Stephen asked.

Was the man mad? Had his brain become infested, and he was slowly losing all sense of reality? 

Karl still considered not rejecting him, which made him grind his teeth in response. Stephen leaned in closer.

“I’m sorry Master Mordo, please forgive your wayward student,” Stephen said.

His playful tone was mirrored with a smile. He then lightly pressed his lips against his former Masters. Karl groaned into Stephen’s mouth, as his kiss went deeper than their brief first kiss. A whirlwind of emotions overtook him. Lust, betrayal, hate, love, hurt were all mixed together in the pit of his stomach and trying to crawl their way upwards. Stephen’s cloak wrapped them up together, obviously reacting to it’s masters wishes, and Stephen's arm was pressed tightly into his back. 

“Get off me,” Karl weakly protested when they broke apart.

“Okay, but you know, I can’t do this without you. You’re more than my teacher, or my mentor. I need you by my side as we meet whatever comes next. With no Sorcerer Supreme, who will keep me in line?” He asked.

It was hard to hold on to all the negative feelings he had towards the man when he looked at Karl with those piercing grey eyes. Stephen needed balance, and he couldn’t really blame his former student for failing when he was not properly taught in the first place. Really, the blame should be placed at the Ancient One’s feet. 

Silence stretched on as Karl decided how he should resolve his feelings. He knew that he could help mold and shape his former student into something great.

“Come back with me to the Sanctum,” Stephen urged. 

Karl thought for a moment, nodded, and closed his door behind him as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this I couldn't help but think: Master Mordo I have come to bargain.   
> Hehehe


End file.
